The Dark Side of the Moon
by UK All The Way
Summary: Remus is becoming very ill after the full moon transformations. What can Sirius do? In another place Oz, is also acting strangely. Why won't he talk to Willow? Buffy and HP crossover. Sirius and Remus pairing. I'm terrible at summaries. Please R
1. A Horror that Surpasses Any Nightmare

-Author's Note: Well hullo there! This is my first attempt at a story of this nature but I've always wanted to try so here you have it. I don't know how far I'll take this story, or even if I'll finish it for that matter (doubtful that I won't but still...) so I'll keep a high age rating as a precaution. I also intend to switch point of views frequently as you will soon see. Now, for those of you reading this that didn't bother reading the summary this is a Buffy (although that will come in the next chapter) and Harry Potter crossover and a SIRIUS/REMUS PAIRING! If homosexuality (and no, I'm not saying Remus and Sirius are gay but if you're not comfortable with the concept of being gay then you won't like this story most likely) or angst or anything like this makes you uncomfortable please do not read this story. All that will come out of it is negative reviews, you feeling greatly scandalized, and me getting very annoyed. I do not wish to be flamed, especially about a main concept of the story! If you wish to give me constructive criticism that is welcome and hoped for but please no blatant angry reviews without any real meaning. As I've told others in reviews, is a place for people to become better writers by having others gives helpful hints and corrections, not to impose your beliefs onto someone else. For this story _Italics_ means someone thinking and a line – either is the separation of different parts of the chapter or separating different character views. So without further ado, or gibber I give you.......... Chapter One: A Horror that Surpasses Any Nightmare.

* * *

    Sirius knelt by the figure sprawled on the cold tiled floor. The figure, a man, moaned and turned over. He got on all fours and began to violently empty his stomach. 

    "It was a hard transformation wasn't it? Oh my poor Remus." Sirius began rubbing the werewolf's hunched shoulders. "You'll be fine soon. We'll get you something to eat and let you have a rest." He spoke soothingly, but to an onlooker, his eyes were clearly worried. Of late, the turning from man to wolf had been very difficult on Remus. Very painful, and the aftermath more long lasting. The fore-mentioned stopped vomiting and tuned his head to face Sirius.

    "You actually are under the delusion I could eat anything?"

    "You must. You're weak. Come, what should I have Molly fix for you?" Sirius grabbed Remus' arm; out it over his shoulder and began painstakingly, slowly, to haul him to his feet. As the former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor swayed it became evident he would need help back to his bed. Sirius reached out to steady Remus as he almost fell. Step by step, inch by inch, they made their way to the lodgings Sirius had given to the unfortunate werewolf.

    After Sirius had made sure Remus was comfortable he went to the kitchen in hopes of finding Mrs. Weasley.

    "Can I help you with something?" Sirius winced at the hard tomes. He had forgotten her anger at Mundungus over the dementor incident and her blaming of him.

    "I just went and unlocked Remus. He's not feeling well but needs food. I was wondering if you could fix him something."

    "Not feeling well? Has he fallen ill or does he just need to eat?" At the mention of a sick Remus Molly's tones immediately became worried and motherly. Yet Sirius still had to lie to her. Sirius had decided (more like been ordered by Remus) not to tell anyone about the odd way the full moon had been affecting him the last few transformations.

    There was no need to add more worry to an already nerve-taught household. Besides, the attention and efforts of the Order needed to be focused on Harry. Needless to say, Sirius hadn't been able to put together a counter argument.

    "I'm not sure. He might have caught something."

    "Well, I'll go tend to him right away." As she bustled off to go look at Remus, Sirius sighed inwardly. He could only hope she didn't find anything too peculiar. He was loathe to admit it but what really shamed him was that he almost hoped the mother of seven would figure out what was wrong and end the continual suffering.

* * *

    Half an hour or so later, after Mrs. Weasley had come and gone from Remus' room Sirius decided he should go check on him. Remus would most likely be mad that Sirius had sent Molly to look at him though. As Sirius entered the room it was clear she had found nothing particularly out of the ordinary, the relief was as clear on Remus' face as if painted on. 

    "Well, feeling better?" Sirius walked over and sat on the edge of Remus' bed.

    "Yes, Molly gave me some such antibiotics for the flu, and a meal. Which, by the way," and here he pinned narrowed brown eyes on Sirius. "I expressly said I did not want."

    "I'm sorry but you DID need the nourishment, whether you actually wanted it or not was of little consequence."

    "What if she had found something wrong? That is, something besides the "flu". Then what would I have done?"

    "Would it really have been so bad if she did manage to figure out what ails you?! Would it have been so bad if things went back to normal?"

    "Oh Sirius, my dear Sirius I am sorry. I really hadn't thought how all this must have been affecting you." Remus reached across the bed and gently took hold of the former convicts arm. "I just think that compared to Harry's multiple troubles mine is of no importance. If it does become too much I'll do something."

    "Don't worry?! You'll do "SOMETHING"! Remus, honestly what could you do? The only thing that would be wise would be to do exactly what you don't want to do and tell Dumbledore. Since you won't do that how do you expect me not to worry?"

    "If it get's much worse I'll go see a doctor or something if that'll make you feel better. You're right though, I won't tell Dumbledore unless this somehow causes me to become out of control."

    "You need to see a doctor now. Or at least tell Molly. Maybe she can help."

    "No, not yet. Please, try not to be so upset about it. I'm still fully functional aren't I? In a few days I'll be back to normal."

    "Until the next full moon," Sirius grumbled. "At which you'll be more miserable and more ill."

    "It'll be fine. Come here," Remus drew Sirius towards him. Sirius layed his head down on the muscular chest. "After all, it can't get much worse now can it?" As he spoke Remus began to stroke his lover's hair, persistently, continually until Sirius was well asleep. Remus was quick to join him.   

* * *

    Outside, holding her Defense Against the Dark Arts book tightly to her chest as if she would slide of the tip of the earth if she let go for even a second was Hermione. She had heard the entire conversation. She hadn't meant to hear, only to question Remus on the workings of a complex version of the body-binding jinx. It didn't come as a shock that Remus and Sirius were together. They had gone through so many things together, both good and bad. Not to mention they had known each other since their first year at Hogwarts. No, that wasn't at all surprising. What Hermione was shocked by was that her admired teacher was ill and daft enough to NOT TELL DUMBELDORE?!_ Honestly, how utterly idiotic. Well, if they won't tell anyone neither can I. I'll just have to research. Maybe I can at least help a tad._ Hermione then bustled of to the library. Luckily, the Black household had an enormous library. Rather full of one topic it was true; so finding information on anything but the Dark Arts could be tricky, but not impossible. -

* * *

Well? Please review and tell me what you think. The Buffy cross over will come in the next chapter. I'm not sure who will be brought in exactly except for Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander, Oz, and Spyke (also could someone please tell me how you're supposed to spell that. Spike or Spyke?). If there's any other main character you'd like to have added please tell me in a review and I will most definitely consider it. You can also talk to me via email: if you like or by AIM: sunburstcat. I really like meeting online friends so you can also just email/AIM to chat if you like. I'll update when I can!!! Never think I won't come back and I've left this story for because I never ever will. I'll always tell you if I'm going to drop the story so even if I'm gone for a year I WILL come back. Understood? Good then. Until next time. UK All The Way signing off. 

Eclipse


	2. And the Worlds Collide

A/N: Thanks for reviewing you two. Sorry for the wait, I kind of have to wait until I have spurts of inspiration to be able to write anything decent and I just haven't gotten anything. Sorry. Ummmm, and to empath89: I'm not sure about Buffy slash. It might be a bit much having HP AND Btvs slash. Plus I can't think of any pairings. If you have any pairing ideas tell me and I'll definitely think about it. Okay guys here ya go, Chapter 2: And the Worlds Collide…………

* * *

"Oz, OZ!" Oz will you wait up?!" Willow was currently running after the practically gliding Oz. She had no idea what was going on. He had made the transformation from werewolf back to man and then all of a sudden he had screamed in pain. Being very concerned Willow immediately ran to get the keys to unlock the cage fromGiles' office. When she came back Oz was dressed and he looked terrible. He was green and sweaty and was clinging to the sides of the cage as if he couldn't stand up on his own. As soon as she unlocked to cage he bolted out of the library. _What happened? Did I make him mad? Why won't he stop, why the hell is he ignoring me!? What happened to make him scream? Uggggg. _"OZ!!!!! COME ON!! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Willow still had no idea what was going on or where her boyfriend was currently running off to but she was not going to leave him. All of a sudden Oz disappeared from view causing Willow to panic. She sprinted as hard as she could to where he had disappeared and found herself looking at the door to the guy's bathroom. _What the....? _Then the sound of retching was brought to the young witch's ears. _Oh, my god! Oh, my god! What do I do?! I have to go in but I can't go in! It's the men's bathroom! Oh, but what if Oz needs me?! What if, even worse, he gets mad; I mean he might not want me to see him throwing up. __Well I can't just stand here!_ Willow was just about to open the door and go in when a shout echoed down the still empty school (summer break),

"Willow! There you are! Why are you going into the guy's bathroom? If you really have to go I mean the girl's one is just across the hall-", Xander had come up to her now only to be cut off by Willow.

"It's Oz, he's in there. Something's wrong. He's throwing up and he won't talk to me and I don't know what to do!"

"What? He's sick. How 'bout I go in and check on him okay?"

"Please don't be mean Xander; I know you still don't like him."

"I don't not like him; I just don't particularly trust him is all."

* * *

As Xander walked into the bathroom he could indeed hear the movements of someone. He called out for Oz and didn't get any reply. He slowly walked towards the first stall and peeked in. Oz was leaning against the stall with his eyes closed. He was a pasty white and his hands were shaking. _Huh? Jesus, he really does look bad._ Xander looked at the small, currently black haired boy.

"Hey, Oz? You okay man?" Oz slowly opened his eyes and stared blearily at Xander. It looked to Xander as if he might even be feverish.

"Xander? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I think. Just got a little weird for a bit there." Oz raised up a shaky hand to wipe his mouth. "I must have eaten something in the cage."

"Are you sure dude? You really don't look so hot. Maybe we should- ", Oz suddenly gasped and doubled over, his arms wrapping themselves around his stomach."

"Oz? What is it? Come on Oz? Can you hear me?" Oz was whimpering now and rocking back and forth. Xander suddenly raised his voice as loud as he could in order to be heard, "WILLOW! GET GILES HERE NOW!"

* * *

Once Giles had gotten to the men's lavatory Oz was practically screaming in agony. Xander was doing what he could to keep him from hurting himself because he was bashing around so much but it was very difficult and Oz was already sporting bruises. After a few moments Giles had quickly given up the thought of going back for a spell book in hopes of finding one to stop the werewolf's pain. Oz obviously needed help instantly. Giles did the only thing left to him to do; he gave Oz a sedative until he could be actually examined.

Oz was currently lying down on one of the couches in the library, completely unaware of the highly worried group of people a few paces near to him as he slept off his trauma. Giles was currently explaining that as Oz had no signs of actually being ill that whatever had happened must have been caused by his transformation or something that happened while he was a werewolf. Willow claimed that she had very literally been there and awake the whole time (chemistry project) and that he hadn't eaten anything and that everything was perfectly normal until he had turned back into himself. Giles was at a complete loss, and so did what he always did when he lacked information, he began to pass out books. He told everyone to look up cases of werewolves being physically affected by their transformations.

"HEY! I found something!" Everyone rushed over to where Willow was pointing frantically at a passage in A History of Non-Human Related Illnesses. "Look here, it's talking about a werewolf who began experiencing severe illness after her transformations. Some lady in Britain. It looks like her symptoms were vomiting, fever, head aches, and intense pain in lots of different places. This book wasn't written that long ago. I bet we could call her up and ask her. Except for long distance and not knowing her phone number or address. Rats. I know! I can summon here! What'd ya think Giles?" Willow looked hopefully at the watcher with a gleam in her eyes that he could not refuse.

"Well, this is a very promising lead. We also DO have to find out what's going on with Oz before his next transformation. I suppose you can try. Go ahead if you must." So Willow began an incantation to summon this woman only to be interrupted as the library doors opened with a BANG. In walked Spike followed by Angel, obviously neither of whom was in a very good mood.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ON ABOUT?! YOU CAN'T GO OPEN'IN UP WORLD GATES! ARE YOU MAD!!!!!!!!?" Spike's outburst startled everyone, Willow even dropped the book.

"What do you mean "world gate"? We're just summoning a lady." Buffy looked confusedly at the two vampires.

"What? Then why-", Spike began to sputter only to be cut off by Angel.

"Apparently we we're mistaken. We must have sensed a different signature." Angel was as confused as Spike. They had both sensed a world gate opening; they had both used them enough in their Hogwarts days to know one when they felt it They had used them quite a bit to get from home to school and back. _We couldn't have been wrong. I just know we aren't wrong. I guess we'll just have to find out. God I hope we don't end up being right._ "I guess go ahead. Sorry." Willow began the incantation again.

* * *

Hermione was still in the library. She hadn't found anything really. Only a charm to relieve pain. She was practicing it when she heard a loud bang and the unmistakable sounds of Mrs. Black greeting the new arrivals. She hadn't heard the doorbell ring though… Hermione tentatively made her way to the entrance hall only to gape at the sight before her. A group of people, most of whom looked little older then she, were standing in the entrance hall as a man with platinum blond hair was currently yelling at Mrs. Black's portrait! _No way. This is NOT happening. I've been reading to long. I must need sleep _really_ badly._

"YOU FILTH! LEAVE THIS PLACE! YOU DO NOT BELONG. TRAITORS AND MONSTERS WILL NOT BEFOUL MY HOUSE!!!!!"

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG! I HAVE AS MUCH A RIGHT TO BE HERE AS YOU! AND AS MY BLOODY GREAT-GREAT-GREAT GRANDCHILD YOU BETTER BLOODY WELL RESPECT ME YOU BITCH. NOW SHUT UP!"

"Ummmm, Spike, I think we have an audience," Angel looked and pointed out Hermione to Spike. For a second everyone was completely silent. That is, until Mrs. Black caught site of her.

"MUDBLOOD! MUDBLOOD WENCH! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO ASSOCIATE WITH REAL WIZARDS!" Mrs. Black's shrieking was cut off by the arrival of two men who together managed to yank the cloth over the portrait. After that was done, still unaware of the arrivals, Sirius turned towards Hermione.

"Sorry 'bout that Hermione. It sounded as though dear old mum didn't get to death threats yet though. What in the world did you do to wake her up?" Instead of answering Hermione mutely pointed behind Sirius. Sirius whipped around, and found Remus engaged in what seemed like a staring contest with a young boy who had dyed black hair. There was tension between the two, almost animal like. Sirius turned back to ask Remus if he knew these people when suddenly one of the girls screamed and tried frantically to catch the boy as he doubled over and fell to the ground.

"OZ! OZ NO!"

* * *

-A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. I know some things may have seemed odd and not to fit with the story (a couch in the library for example and Angel and Spike randomly entering) but I beg you to bear with me and just keep reading. These little things are direly important to the plot of the story. I hope I didn't go too far with Angel and Spike but all will be explained in the form of tidbits each chapter. Think of it as a mystery. Hehe. -is evil- xDI hope it's long enough for you guys. I'll try to update sooner rather than later. And if I make any major errors in names or actions or things like that then do tell. Please try to ignore my terrible grammar and spelling. I do the best I can. I'll try to update soon!

Eclipse


	3. Worried Lovers

HI GUYS! Sorry this has been so long in the coming. I just had absolutley no idea what to do next with this fic. I had a complete block on it. Beg pardon for the wait. I hope you guys like the chappie. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.

Eclipse

* * *

Currently, the scoobie gang was separated within the Black mansion. It had been explained that Willow had been trying to get someone to help Oz (although it was omitted how she had attempted to do this and why Oz needed help) and how they had somehow ended up in Grimmauld Place. Spike had further explained how when he was a very young lad he had gone to Hogwarts along with Angel via world gates which he explained were spells created by Rowena Ravenclaw before the Hogwarts Express in order for all wizards to be able to get to the school. During his seventh year Spike had an affair with a certain Tenia Black who later had birthed his child. Her parents had not allowed the two to be wed however so Spike had been forced to watch his child from afar and once he had become a vampire he had watched as his descendants grew and lived their lives. After a few centuries he had given up watching over them though and begun looking for a suitable companion and eventually finding Drusilla. Angel had explained the differences between muggle magic and the wizard variety. He had explained how, although Willow was a witch, she didn't use a wand like Hermione. 

Spike himself was currently in what had been dubbed "the doxy room" looking at the Black family tree with Sirius. Angel had gone off exploring only to end up in the kitchen. He had become engaged in a conversation about what he remembered of the Forbidden Forest with Professor McGonagall. Buffy and Xander had decided to explore but had run into a very disgruntled Kreacher and had decided to follow the house elf and guess what he was. Giles had asked for the library and so had been escorted there by Hermione. Willow was with Oz and Professor Snape as the man brewed potion after potion to give to the unfortunate boy. After Oz had collapsed he had been brought to one of the many spare bedrooms and had eventually passed out. Finally giving up his questions on why the boy had passed out and what exactly he was when Willow would shake her head and say he wouldn't understand and would probably not believe her Remus left Snape to his brewing.

"You know," Snape began grumpily, "You would make treating the boy much easier if you would tell me what was wrong with him."

"I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Why won't you tell me his condition either? He's obviously gone through a very tiring ordeal recently."

"I can't. Just like I told Mr.Lupin, you wouldn't understand and you probably wouldn't believe me." Willow raised her eyes to meet the black ones of the potions master as she sat on the bed next to Oz; his hands held tightly in hers. "Can you help him though? Can't you at least make the pain go away?"

"I've already done that. When he wakes he should be fine for now. I could give him a permanent potion if you would just tell me what it is I'm treating."

"I would, I really would if I knew. That's how all this happened, I was trying to get in touch with a lady who seemed to have a similar problem and ask her if she knew what it was."

"I see. Well, I can do nothing more for him at the present. I suggest you leave and let him rest in peace. He shouldn't wake up for sometime yet. I'd give him at least an hour more until he comes round, and once that happens he might very well just go back to sleep."

"Thank you very much Mr.Snape but I think I'll stay all the same." Snape walked out of the room muttering things about young fools in love leaving Willow alone whispering to her boyfriend.

"Come on baby. Wake up soon. I need to talk to you. I need to know you're really okay now."

* * *

In another part of the manner Sirius had left Spike and was currently walking briskly to the chambers he knew Remus would be in. The werewolf was still recuperating after all, he would be tired after all the excitements of the day. Sirius meant to wake up his lover if he had to though, he had some pressing questions for him. When Sirius knocked softly and got no response from within he quietly opened the door and saw Remus was indeed asleep. He padded over to the bed and slowly lowered himself on to the bed. His gaze bore into the werewolf as he breathed slowly and evenly. The ex-convict moved his hand so that it was moving through the sleeper's greying strands. Suddenly, chocolate eyes met azure and Remus questioned softly "Sirius?". 

"Hullo m'dear. How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right. Just a tad exhausted but not really even that after sleeping."

"I have somethings I wanted to ask you."

"What is it Padfoot? You're uncharacteristically serious."

"Yes, well, it's just, when those people first appeared and before the boy collapsed you were looking at him so strangely. It was almost as if you knew him but you've already said you don't. What was it then? Did you sense something from him? Is he a threat that shouldn't be near Harry?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I'm not really sure what I sensed from him. It was almost familiar, almost as if not I, but the wolf inside of me recognized him. I don't know how that's possible though."

"Nor do I. Well, so long as he's not a threat. The girl -what was her name- Willow, wouldn't tell Snape anything about the boy."

"I know, she wouldn't tell me anything either. She seems to be afraid that if we knew what his condition really is we'd hurt him or something. It's very odd. All the same, she seems like quite a bright girl. I do hope he's all right once he wakes up for her sake at least."

"Yes, as do I. I think he will be though. Heaven knows Snape forced enough of his poisons down the poor kid's throat."

"It would be a first that the great Severus Snape failed to help a patient. With knowledge of his condition or no." The two friends began laughing but Remus was forced to stop as he suddenly shot up and clutched his stomach.

"Moony? What is it? Are you all right?"

"I-I don't know. It hurts."

"I'll be right back. I'll go and get Snape." Just as he was almost out of reach of the bed Remus' arm gripped at Sirius' sleeve. The pained expression on the werewolf's face was enough to bring Sirius back to his side and gather him into his arms.

"Don't. It'll-it'll pass. J-J-Just stay with me. Please."

"All right Moony, all right love. I'll stay." Sirius held Remus firmly as a spasm of pain rippled through the slim frame. Then, it all stopped. Leaving Remus panting as Sirius gently rocked him from side to side. "It's all right. You're okay now."

"Y-yes. It's stopped. I think, I think I'll take a rest now."

"Good, I'll be back in and check on you later."

Standing outside as Sirius closed the door to his love's room he had to admit it to himself, he was scared. What was worse was so was Remus. The poor werewolf had never been scared of his condition once in Sirius' memory. But now, now he was clearly terrified. _God I hope we figure out what's wrong with him soon. This is just too much. The transformations are bad enough without him going through hell even after they're over. There has to be something we're missing. Something that he's done that he hasn't done before. I know it's there. I think I'll go to the library to figure something out. I'll probably have to hide from Hermione though, the child has practically lived in there since she arrived._ Once his course of action was decided Sirius made determined strides towards the library his head held high, but to those who knew him well knew this was all a facade, a facade to hide the fear that was visible in his eyes


	4. Confusion

YAY! I update stories. Please remember to read and review.

Eclipse

_blahblahblah_... thoughts

* * *

As soon as Sirius walked into the library he was immediately extremely bewildered. Not only was Hermione sitting in a corner talking quietly with a man Sirius believed was called Giles but they were both staring at a book with the title "Werewolves" in huge blood-red letters. He coughed softly and both heads whipped up, Giles' glasses slightly askew. 

"Sirius, what brings you here?" Hermione said, obviously being forcefully calm.

"Am I not allowed to come into my own library?"

"Of course! That's not what I meant. I mean….ummm…..you're just not really a reading sort." Wanting too seem as unsuspicious of the twoas possible Sirius chuckled lightly.

"How right you are. I'm actually getting a book for Remus. But why in the world are you two both reading about werewolves?" Hermione shared a quick glance with the watcher that the ex-convict only just barely caught.

"I'm doing it as a sort of extra-curricular activity. My mother and father wanted to know more about werewolves and Professor McGonagall said she would give me extra points if I explained it to them through a research paper. Mr. Giles was kind enough to offer his assistance."

"Wow, you certainly take a lot more initiative then James or I ever took. You might even have Remus beat." After a few moments, in which Hermione began shifting in her chair nervously and Giles began to obsessively clean his glasses Sirius sighed. "Well, I really should bring Remus his book. Good luck with your project." Grabbing a random book off the shelf he walked out of the room and began the trek to Buckbeak's quarters. _She lies like Moony. I wonder why she was really looking things up about werewolves with that old man. Hmmm, I wonder if she knows. But she couldn't. Could she? Why would that Giles character be helping her even if she did? I can'tdo anything with those two in there.This is definitely turning into some sort of muggle soap opera. _

Once Sirius had left and closed the door behind him Giles looked at Hermione and the two shared a sigh.

"You're a very quick thinker. I don't know if it's a good thing you can lie that well."

"Don't worry. I don't lie very often to anyone except teachers."

"Well, that's not at all encouraging. Anyway, what do you think? Do you think this is a possible explanation for all that's been going on? This, "Moon-changing" phenomenon?"

"I don't know. It seems possible if not probable. A theory that states that the nature of the beams given off by the moon themselves arechangable would support the illnesses of Oz and Remus. Someone decided to mess with the moon and now the way the moon affects werewolves is different. It makes sense. But who would do such a thing? To meddle with a force of nature takes a great amount of strength for my type of wizard; I'm not even sure Dumbledore could do it. And it's against your type of witches, the wiccans; it's against their "code" isn't it? They aren't to change something permanently and not to mess with forces of nature period. Right?"

"Yes that is true. Not to say that some of them would hede that. I have no idea. But let's focus on the more pressing matter of how to help them before the next full moon." Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose and passed Hermione another book. "Look in this. I'll look in a new book. If we're lucky we can find something helpful before bed."

* * *

Sirius had been sitting and thinking for a little over an hour when he heard a knock on the door. 

"It's not locked," he called. In strode a very pale looking Remus. At the sight of his love looking so frail Sirius immediately stood and wrapped his arms around the slim frame. "What are you doing up? You should be resting."

"I'm fine Padfoot. I just have a tad of a headache and I'm a bit sore. Other then that I'm perfectly alright."

"Bullocks."

"Okay not FINE but I'm not too bad off. I feel much better then I did." Remus freed himself from Sirius' arms and pulled the other man over to the wall and into a sitting position.

"Well, you don't LOOK any better," Sirius grumbled.

"I promise if I get tired again I'll go back to bed." Sirius sighed and nodded his head. He then brought his knees up to his chest and laid his head down on them; hiding his face from view.

"What about you Siri? You only stay up here this long if something's wrong. What's on your mind?" Sirius shrugged, not removing his head from his knees. "Come on Sirius. What is it? Spill."

"Nothing. It's not important." Remus had to strain to hear him because he was speaking to the floor andstill refused to lift his head.

"Well obviously it is or you wouldn't be up here."

"Just drop it Moony."

"I would except that the fact that you're so abject to telling me means it's pretty important and probably concerns me."

"It's nothing okay. I'm just thinking. I do do that occasionally you know." Remus looked confusedly at Sirius after the snappy reply.

"Padfoot…..?" At the slightly hurt tones Sirius raised his head to look into his lover's eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry Remy; I just have a lot on my mind. I guess all this worrying is wearing me a bit thin. I didn't mean to be short with you."

"It's alright. I dare say I've done the same and worse to you these past few weeks." The two laughed and Remus snuggled himself into Sirius' arms. They were only like that for a few minutes however before they sprang apart at a soft knock on the door. Before they could say a thing a tentative head of messy jet black hair poked in the door.

"Hi Sirius. Professor Lupin."

"What can we do for 'ya Harry?" Sirius was quick to mask how startled he had been a few seconds ago. Harrygazed at the two pale looking adults in front of him with a light frown in his face. _They've been cooped up by themselves this entire summer and whenever you get one of them alone to talk to they seem so distracted. Ron's right, something is definitely up. They both look like they've lost weight. Well, I'll just have to cheer 'em up... somehow._

"I had a question." Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance.

"Shoot," said Sirius making a gun out of his hand at pointing it at Harry.

"Did my dad ever have a mohawk? And who's this guy he's hexing? Is that you Remus?" Harry waved a moving photo in front of him that did indeed show James Potter with a bright orange mohawk with his wand raised against what looked like a very young Remus who seemed to be dancing insanely. Remus rose to his feet quickly as Sirius began to laugh uncontrollably.

"How did you get that?"

"Found it in a old cupboard we're cleaning." Then to Sirius, "Personally, I wouldn't be laughing if I was dancing with him." Sirius stopped, mid laugh and gaped at his godson.

"WHAT!" Remus and Sirius began advancing towards the now smirking Harry.

"Now Harry," Remus said. "Come, come. Give us the photo."

"Only if you can catch me!" With a mad laugh and an insane smile Harry dashed out of the room. Sirius and Remus came sprinting after, both laughing hysterically.


	5. Explanations!

HI! I'm finally updating. I've actually written up to chapter 7! JOY AND RAPTURE! In a way, I'm sorry this ficlet isn't proving to be very popular because as I'm writing it the more I think it'll be one of my better ones. Well, at least some people are reading it. I have read Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and I'm really not sure how it'll change my story. More than likely I'll just pretend it didn't come out as I'm not killing anyone off and I don't want to make a side plot about certain people going evil. Well, happy reading!

Eclipse

_blahblahblah..._thoughts

* * *

It had been a few days since Sirius had spied Hermione and Giles together. Now everyone was noticing how often the two could be seen conversing in hushed tones. That is, during the few occasions the two could be spotted away from the library. They both had been "spending an unhealthy amount of time in the library" has Ron had put it to Harry. When asked what they were doing the book lovers simply repeated Hermione's story of researching a report and quickly bustled back off to the library.

Oz, much to everyone's relief had woken up. He was weak, but otherwise seemed fine. He and Remus still had the awkward stare downs but were otherwise civil to each other. Normally, Remus at least as he was an older and more experienced were would have picked up on the odd feelings and smells he was getting in proximity to the younger boy but in his sickened state he just couldn't put a finger on it. For his part, Oz would most likely not have been able to identify the old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor as a fellow werewolf. He only picked up on Veruka because she had been a female to his male and so her un-human scent and aura were far more evident to him.

It was at lunch the following week that Hermione and Giles finally dropped their bomb. Everyone was eating heartily, having spent the morning cleaning (or in the Scooby Gang's case, training). Everyone that is, except for Remus and Oz. Sirius kept trying to get his lover to eat without making it obvious just how important it was because Remus was yet to tell the other Order Members of his oddly declining health. With Sirius' last 'subtle' attempt at getting more food onto the were's plate said were looked at him in a chastising way before leaning over to him so to better whisper.

"Love, I understand you're just trying to help but you seem to have forgotten tonight is the full moon. I'm not going to be hungry today or tomorrow." Sirius' eyes went wide in recognition and he stopped his futile attempts at making Remus eat.

At the other end of the table Willow was also trying to force food into her boyfriend.

"You're only just recovering. You need food to help you get back your strength." Oz only shook his head.

"Sorry Will, not hungry. It's gonna be one of those nights." Willow nodded and stopped badgering the boy, although she really thought he should try to eat a little more.

Conversation stopped however, when Hermione cleared her throat and then stood up. All eyes immediately went to her, and then to Giles in sudden realization. Their inquiries were finally being answered! The girl looked slightly nervous but with a reassuring look from the elder man next to her she spoke.

"I know what I'm going to say is probably going to shock you and possibly even make you angry with me. I am sorry for that but Mr. Giles and I have decided that as tonight is a full moon, everyone needs to be informed about our goings on. Now, I know very few, if any of you, swallowed my story about researching for a report and thought it was a lie. Well, you'd be correct but I'll get to that in a second. Firstly, I'd like to make two people aware of each other and answer their suspicions. Firstly, to Professor Lupin and Sirius. I want to apologize to both of you. A few days after I had come to stay at Head Quarters for the summer I went to ask you, Professor Lupin, a question about a spell. I, well, I sort of overhead the conversation that you and Sirius were having about the Professor's current condition." Remus and Sirius exchanged surprised and worried looks, realizing what conversation she must have heard. One that clearly showed not only Remus' problem but his and Sirius' relationship clearly.

"One, I want to say your secret is safe with me. However, the uh other secret I did confide in Mr. Giles when I figured out he was looking up the same things I was in the library. Also, I'm sorry. I hope this doesn't make either of you furious with me and I hope you'll forgive me when you hear all I have to say.

"Secondly, to Oz, well I've been helping Giles with ways of helping you because they're the same things I'm trying to help Professor Lupin with and I want you to know as I'm about to tell everyone you're uh secret that you won't be hated or feared or anything like you seem to think. In fact, at least among everyone in this house, you'll probably not only be accepted but revered for your abilities." Oz's mouth was open in a moment of obvious emotion and he looked almost scared of what the girl had just told him. Hermione took a deep breath before going on.

"Okay, here we go. Remus and Oz are BOTH werewolves." The two weres locked eyes and both looked shocked at the sudden realization. Remus hit his head with his palm at his own stupidity. _Of course! THAT'S what it was. I can't believe I didn't pick up on it sooner. _Oz also seemed surprised that he hadn't been able to come up with the conclusion himself.

"AND," Hermione plowed on diligently before everyone could start asking the two shell-shocked weres any questions. "They have both been experiencing extremely difficult transformations as of late. Mr. Giles and I compared notes and the two of you basically have the same symptoms. Weakness before and after transformations, a loss of appetite that remained long after the effects of the full moon should have worn of, nausea and vomiting, intense and random bouts of pain in the stomach and head, plus over all soreness of the body that did not go away after the full moon was well and done as it should have. Not to mention the transformations themselves being far more painful then usual and the occasional fevers," as the girl stopped for a breath she also asked if she had forgotten anything. Remus shook his head but Oz simply stared at her, dumbstruck.

"Mr. Giles and I have come up with a plausible theory as to why your symptoms have been so terrible and long lasting. But, he explains it far better then I do so I'll let him have a go at it." Hermione sat down and kept her eyes downcast in order to avoid all the stares she was receiving as Giles stood up. He coughed and leant on the table.

"As Hermione has said, we have come up with a theory not too far-fetched as to the oddness of your symptoms and transformations. We have come to believe that either a demon or , wiccan has joined with Voldemort and he has forced them to change the moon in a way subtle enough that it is not detectable to the naked eye but so that the beams of the moon are damaged. If the moon itself is changed, then it makes sense that it would of course change the nature of your symptoms." Giles stopped when Buffy raised her hand and nodded at her to ask her question.

"But why would a demon or wiccan want to join this Voldie-whosit? Or, why would he want 'em and why to change the moon?"

"Well, we believe that Voldemort very possibly forced their joining. As to why he would want them to change the moon: We suspect he wants someone to figure out he is behind all the werewolves in the world suddenly seeming so ill. The counter-acting potion would involve so much dark magic that none-other than he would be able to make it. We think he wants the werewolves to become so weak that as soon as it becomes known he is behind their unexplainable poor health they will go to him for the cure and in exchange for that cure he will forcibly make them become his followers. He would need a demon or a wiccan because his brand of witch and wizard would not be strong enough to change a force of nature like the moon." Now it was Sirius who asked a question.

"Well, because you're spilling all this now does that mean you have a cure for what's going on with them?" Giles shook his head sadly.

"Unfortunately, no. Hermione and I have been unable to come up with a way to alleviate or even just ease the symptoms. We 'spilled' everything now because we figured that one: All this needed to be out in the open, and two: Hopefully having some idea of what's going on would help Mr. Lupin and Oz keep their heads and hopefully stave off despair a bit. We wanted to wait until we had better news but as we've met our deadline, so too speak, with the full moon it seemed best to tell everyone what we had."

"So," Willow looked from Oz to Giles and rested on Giles. "There's absolutely nothing you can do? Because from what I've gathered the only solution is to go to this Voldemort and apparently that isn't a solution at all! Are they just supposed to suffer!"

"Of course they can't go to Voldemort. What they're experiencing now is nothing compared to what he would do to them. We're as unhappy as you are that they have to suffer, there's just nothing we can do! Pain relieving spells and potions won't even be of any help because the lycanthropy counter-acts them all. Mr. Giles and I have been trying but we can't come up with anything." Hermione's last sentence was so full of despair that Willow felt badly for thinking the girl didn't really care that much about Oz or Remus. _Obviously she's as concerned as I am._

Suddenly Oz stood up, looking rather pale. Willow went to take his hand but he shook her off.

"I-I uh, I think I need some air." And with that the young were left the table and walked out the door. Willow went to go immediately after her boyfriend but Xander grabbed her arm.

"Give him a bit Will. He's a guy and guys just have to be alone sometimes. Although, he doesn't really follow standard guy behavior……." Xander trailed off. Now, Remus also stood, drawing everyone's attention.

"I think- I realize I don't know him- but I think I should probably be the one to talk to him. He's rather new to being a werewolf right? Less than a year?" The Scooby gang all nodded. "That's what I thought and I think I know what's wrong." Remus put his hand on Willow's shoulder and looked in her worried eyes. "Give me a half hour and if I don't come back with him I'll let you turn me into some sort of nasty animal of your choosing. Alright?" Willow smiled slightly and nodded. With that Remus left in pursuit of Oz.


	6. Transformations

Another update for everyone. Hope you like it. Read and REVIEW:pouts: Otherwise I don't know whether the story is even half way decent. xD

Eclipse

_blahblahblah..._thoughts

* * *

It didn't take Remus long to find Oz. The young were was walking slowly and aimlessly, clearly deep in thought. For a brief moment Remus almost decided to turn around, who was he to talk to the boy? Then Remus remembered the worried eyes of Willow and couldn't bring himself to turn back. Moony walked up and tapped one of Oz's hunched shoulders as the boy looked at his walking feet. Oz looked up, startled and tense, but relaxed when he recognized Remus. 

"I kinda expected it would be Will to follow me."

"She tried but, I believe his name is Xander, stopped her so I volunteered." Oz stopped walking and looked Remus in the eyes.

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do but just because we both have the same problem doesn't mean you know me or can act like you do." Remus raised an eyebrow in response.

"I had no intention of it. I simply wanted to talk to you, and see if maybe you wanted to talk to me. I may not know you, but I am the only one here who knows what you're going through." Oz nodded but made no response and continued walking. Suddenly the boy sat down on the curb and just put his head in his hands.

"This is just too much."

"Feeling a little over whelmed?"

"Of course! You telling me you aren't?"

"Not particularly, no. You see, to you the lycanthropy is still a disease; still a curse. I've been a werewolf for more than twenty years now. The wolf is part of me, the wolf IS me. If I was to be without my lycanthropy now it would be like half of me was missing. To you, having this whole problem is just an added horror that's caused by what you still think of as your curse. To me, it's simply a sickness I can't cure yet. Yes, it's frightening and a lot of trouble but it's not as if this was a problem on top of another one like it is for you. I accepted who I've become after I was bitten long ago and so am able to handle this in stride instead of feeling over whelmed. Do you understand?" Oz looked up at the older man sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. You can't seriously expect me to just suddenly make peace with the wolf overnight though." Remus shook his head.

"No, no, of course not. I'm simply telling you why this will be harder on you then me so you know and can maybe begin to 'make peace with the wolf' as you put it." Oz only nodded glumly and put his head back in his hands. The boy suddenly laughed slightly causing Moony to look at him surprisingly.

"Something about this amusing?"

"No, it's not this. It's just, you realize….well of course you couldn't realize because you haven't spent time with me….but you've probably just seen the most emotion from me as anyone. You might even have Wil beat. Not to mention you've somehow managed to get me to talk more than most of the others have since they've known me." At this, Remus smirked.

"According to Sirius I have that effect on people. Or, as he put it, I have a 'talk to me because I won't just think you're pathetic' look or something." Suddenly the elder were cringed and clutched at is stomach, moaning slightly. Oz looked at him worryingly.

"Are you okay?" The man tried to smile at the boy but it was rather pointless as the smile was wane and his color was becoming paler by the second.

"I'll-," Remus had to stop and take a deep breath before being able to talk through the pain. "I'll be fine. It's just getting close. We should be getting back." Oz helped haul the old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor to his feet and allowed the man to lean on him. The two began walking back to Grimmauld Place in silence only to have it be Oz who, uncharacteristically, broke said silence.

"Why is it you're being so badly effected and I'm not?"

"Well, I can only assume it's because I'm older and my body isn't as strong as your, shall we say, less aged one is. I'll probably have worse symptoms right before the full moon as my body is more in sync with the wolf and less able to fight it. On the other hand, I will most likely recuperate much quicker then you as you're less used to the transformations and they're a bit more of a shock to your system then they are to mine." Oz nodded solemnly and they continued walking. They stopped however when Remus inhaled sharply and hissed with pain. Oz definitely felt for the man at his side, he himself was only just beginning to feel the wolf stirring.

"You sure you don't want to sit for a bit?"

"No. This will stop eventually. Besides, we both need to get inside and locked up as I'm assuming the Wolf's Bane potion won't be able to counter-act whatever it is exactly Mr. Giles was on about earlier."

"Wolf's Bane?"

"It's a potion that makes it so when werewolves transform they keep their human mind and are basically harmless."

"Oh." Oz paused for a moment then suddenly looked worried. "I can't believe I forgot to ask! Is there somewhere I'll be able to be locked up? I know Buffy could handle me but I'd rather not have her kick my ass nor I hurt her."

"Not a problem. The Black mansion is old, they actually have a dungeon. That's were Sirius' locks me up. He can just put you in another cell."

"Thanks." Moony only nodded.

When the two weres got back to Grimmauld Place it was Sirius who answered the door. The man took one look at the pale and hurting Remus to the antsy Oz and called for Kreacher immediately. When the house elf appeared Sirius asked him for the dungeon keys and the elf grudgingly held them out, muttering all the while. Sirius took Remus from Oz and let the man lean on him. He spared his lover a worried glance before telling Oz to check in with Willow before joining them downstairs.

"When you're done just go through the door across the hall and follow the stairs down. I'll get Remus all set up and then I'll lock you in, okay?" Oz nodded and went back in the kitchen where Willow, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione remained. Willow immediately stood up and went over to the boy, hugging him.

"Are you okay, Oz?" Oz returned the embrace and let his girlfriend go.

"I'm better, talked with Remus. Listen, I gotta go so Mr. Sirius can lock me up. I just wanted to check in and say thank you to Hermione." Oz turned his gaze to the still sitting girl. "The way you handled everything….. You actually thought about my feelings and my fears. Thanks. It could have gone a lot worse." Hermione beamed.

"Anytime." With a look to the clock she added, "You should probably get yourself downstairs now. You've only got about fifteen minutes I'd say." In response he simply turned and went down the stairs.

Oz's descent might have been more obvious if he had been more trusting of the old stairs. As it was, he was going cautiously and made very little noise because of this; otherwise the two men already in the dungeons might have noticed his presence. The first thing Oz heard was whimpering and then he saw the source was Remus who was being held protectively in Sirius' lap but shaking with the waves of pain that were surging through his body. _Ouch. I only have a bit of a stomach ache. I'm gonna have to remind Willow to never let me complain again._

Oz could hear Sirius murmuring consolingly and see him taking Remus' hands in his own.

"Sssh, love. I'm here dear heart. It'll stop soon. Try to bear it. I know it hurts but I'm right here with you." Oz was, to say the least rather confused. He hadn't picked up on the fact that Sirius and Remus were lovers. Then he remembered Hermione's comment about the two's "first secret" being safe with her and realized that these two hadn't made their relationship public yet. Well he certainly wasn't going to be the one gab. Sirius had brought Remus' lips to his in an attempt to sooth the werewolf and used the other hand to rub the were's back. Oz decided he should probably make his presence known so he coughed slightly and watched as Sirius' head whipped around and Remus' eyes widened so he could see how glazed over they were. At the two marauder's horrified expressions the boy felt compelled to speak.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Padfoot looked down at the man in his lap and the were nodded, seemingly saying that Oz's word could be trusted. Suddenly Oz's whole body spasmed and he felt the wolf fighting to break free.

"Ummm, now would be a good time to lock me in." The two men looked at him and then Sirius looked at Remus. He clearly didn't want to leave his love by himself. Remus reached a hand up to Sirius' cheek and when he spoke his voice was raspy and his throat sound raw.

"I'll be fine. Go." With that Sirius deposited Remus in his cell and turned the key in the lock. Then going to the cell Oz had stepped in and locking that door as well. He seemed about to leave but then turned back towards the boy.

"You gonna be alright kid?" The sudden concern surprised Oz but as he felt himself beginning to change he knew he didn't have time for chit chat.

"I'll be fine until tomorrow morning. Thanks, but you better go." Sirius nodded in understanding and then quickly went back up the stairs. Oz only dimly noticed that Sirius locked the door at the top of the stairs as well before closing it. _Good. I won't be able to get out of the dungeon even if I break through the cell somehow. I can't hurt anyone._


	7. The Aftermath

An updated! SQUEE! It's only been sitting in my computer waiting to be posted for eons...Oh well, you get it now! This ficlet is finally starting to pick up the pace! JOY! Anyhoo, because of a recent rule put out by ff . net I can no longer answer your reviews without fear of repercussions. So, if you have a question or simply would like a reply to your review leave an email and I'll get back to you. Okay, I hope everyone likes this. Please read and review!

Eclipse

_blahblahblah_...thoughts

* * *

When Remus awoke, to say he felt bad would be a massive understatement. As he was expecting Remus soon became nauseous so he rolled over and could only manage to get himself on all fours before his stomach was heaving. Once the nausea had passed somewhat the were leaned against the wall of his cell directly across from the bars. What he saw in the cell opposite him was very worrying. Lying flat on his stomach, seemingly still unconscious, was Oz. What was worrying was that the boy was bruised and battered, even more so then Remus, with a fine trickle of blood coming out of his mouth.

Remus scrambled to the bars of his cell, not without jabs of pain going through his body. Wincing, the werewolf began calling the boy's name. First softly, then louder he called, getting no response. Not knowing what to do the professor then began calling for his lover, hoping Sirius was in the kitchen or somewhere near by. He was not disappointed as he heard the lock on the first door down to the dungeons being unlocked and Padfoot's quick steps towards him.

"Remus, are you alright? I thought I heard you calling-," Sirius' worried features came into the were's still slightly blurry view.

"It's Oz. I think something's wrong with him." As his lover began to unlock the complicated set of locks to Moony's cell Remus grabbed his arm. "Make sure Oz is alright. I can wait." Sirius obediently went over to the unconscious werewolf's cell and began unlocking him. Ignoring the boy's nakedness Sirius called him and once the cell was open he knelt beside Oz; shaking his shoulder.

"Kid, hey Oz! Wake up!" Giving up on the conventional methods of waking someone Sirius drew his wand. With a muttered "Ennervate" Sirius had to hastily drop his wand in order to raise Oz into a sitting position as he began coughing up blood. The animagus threw his keys so that Remus could unlock his own cell and then could only support the boy in his arms as he continued to hack and cough. After Remus had unlocked his cell he managed to crawl over to the other cell. Taking the clothes Sirius had brought down for him Moony dressed and moved so that he was supporting the boy instead of Sirius.

"Go get Severus, and quickly!" Was Remus' response to Padfoot's quizzical look. Without another word Sirius was dashing up the stairs calling for the potions master before he had even reached the threshold of the door.

By the time Snape had gotten down to the dungeons Oz had stopped hacking in favour of being unconscious once more and had Remus' shirt wrapped around his midsection. Moony (now shirtless) looked up worriedly at his long time enemy.

"I know there aren't any potions that will really help because of the damned moon beams or whatever but is there something you can do for him? Anything?" Snape knelt by the two werewolves and taking out his wand began casting multiple charms in order to figure out how he could help the boy. After ten minutes, with Remus' gaze never leaving him, and Sirius shifting impatiently outside the cell, Snape rose and shook his head.

"His symptoms are directly tied to this moon phenomenon. Nothing I give him will help. There are salves for the bruises but other than that," Snape shrugged. "I doubt there is anything that will be of help."

"Fine. Just go. And send Harry and Ron down here. Tell Harry to bring a spare pare of pants as Ron is too tall for Oz." Remus glared at Snape's retreating back.

"Git," Sirius too, looked angry with the potions professor. "He could have showed SOME concern for Oz's well being. I bet he could have done something to help if he really tried."

"I'm sure he could have."

The two waited for Ron and Harry to come downstairs. As they waited Sirius began surreptitiously looking over Remus.

"It's been so long since you would always be battered up after the full moon. I'm still not used to it. I wish the wolfsbane potion still worked."

"So do I. It certainly made things a lot easier." They stopped talking when thunderous footsteps could be heard coming down the steps. When Harry and Ron appeared they both did a double take, they hadn't expected Oz or Remus to be so bloodied up. Remus only smiled wanly.

"I know, not a pretty sight." Taking the pants from Harry he asked the two boys to turn around briefly so he and Sirius could put them on Oz. Remus wanted to save the young were at least some of his dignity.

After dressing Oz in Harry's pants and Remus' shirt Moony instructed the two boys to take the werewolf upstairs to the room next to his own. They looked at each other, both obviously thinking how they would get him up all those stairs without magic but then donned determined expression. Both taking one of Oz's arms and putting it over their own shoulders the boys began to support/carry the now slightly conscious Oz up the stairs.

As soon as they were out of sight Remus collapsed into his lover's waiting arms. His breathing was slightly labored and he felt as if he might pass out from the waves of pain all centering around his stomach. Before he could say anything, as if reading his mind, Sirius was rubbing Remus' stomach and rocking him gently.

"Remus?"

"It hurts, Padfoot, it hurts." Sirius laid his chin on the top of the were's slightly damp head.

"I know it does but we have to get you tended to. Do you think you could get in a shower if I helped you? Some of your cuts are already looking infected and I don't want you to get sick on top of everything else. A cold shower might help your fever go down as well." Remus only nodded and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Leaning heavily on Sirius, the were managed to get up the stairs and up to the bathroom. Before he and Padfoot could enter however they both were startled by a small shriek and a thunk. Turning, the two saw Hermione and fallen books she must have dropped in surprise.

"Prof-Professor Lupin!" She squeaked. "Are you alright!" The werewolf could only let his head droop on Sirius' shoulder noncommittally so it was the other man who answered.

"He'll be fine, Hermione. Do you think you could do me a favour?" The girl began nodding emphatically.

"Of course, anything Sirius!"

"Normally I'd ask Snape but as he's being a complete wanker I was wondering if you might be able to help me with a few salves. I was never any great shakes at any healing stuff but with the help of one of the books in the library I thought maybe you could make some?" Hermione's brow crinkled in concentration.

"Well, with a book it should be simple enough. What do you need the salves for? So I know which one's to make." Sirius looked Remus up and down.

"I would say one for bruises and cuts. Oh, and if you can find one for internal bleeding that might help Oz a bit."

"Okay. I'll get them ready as soon as I can."

"Thanks Hermione, all the ingredients you need should be in the kitchen." Hermione nodded and dashed off, completely forgetting the pile of books she had been carrying.

Sirius sighed and got Remus into the bathroom. Sirius stripped Remus and then himself. Even as weak as he was Remus raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. Sirius laughed and began getting the water so it was cold, but not freezing.

"Don't you look at me that way. You know perfectly well you won't be able to wash yourself or stand up properly so all the grime can rinse off you. Not even I would be able to do anything to you in your state. You'd prolly faint or something." Again, Remus only nodded.

Sirius helped the werewolf so that he was standing in the shower and began washing and scrubbing every inch of his love.

"I wish I could have given you a bath instead but everything would just collect in the bath water and that doesn't help anything." Remus winced as Padfoot's gentle hands passed over a particularly nasty bruise but otherwise had to suffer very little pain as Sirius was painstakingly careful and tender to his wounded body.

"Sorry love. You've got so many bruises I can't avoid all of them. Tell me if anything hurts too much though." Again, Remus only nodded. This caused Sirius to frown slightly.

"You over exerted yourself this morning. Now you're more exhausted then you should be, even with those hexed moon beams or however you explain it."

After scrubbing all of the cuts Sirius sank down to the floor of the shower and allowed Remus to rest in his lap. Taking the shampoo he began to wash and massage the were's scalp, causing Remus to sigh in contentment.

"Feeling better?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Good." After a bit more scrubbing Sirius declared Remus clean. Sirius put himself in a deep purple bathrobe and wrapped Remus in a dark blue one. Carefully and slowly Sirius got Remus to his room and into a bed. He found the salves he had asked Hermione for in little jars on Remus' dresser. Silently thanking Hermione he opened the one labeled for bruises. After he took the robe off Remus and dried him thoroughly, Sirius dug his finger into the peppermint smelling ointment in his hand and began to spread it over the werewolf's bruises, trying to cause as little pain as possible although occasional whimpers still escaped Remus' lips. After putting a salve that smelled and looked as if it was made of lavender over all of Moony's numerous cuts Sirius pulled the covers over the man and kissed him softly on the brow and brushed Remus' hair out of his face.

"Goodnight my love. Sleep now and I'll come check on you later." As Sirius' hand brushed the last piece of hair away Remus kissed it softly and immediately fell asleep.

"I love you, Remy."


	8. Two in One

I know I've been a terrible person for not updating in so long but I hope y'all love me anyway. xD I've updated a bunch of things and added the beginnings of a Fruits Basket fanfic so check out my user info. I hope everybody likes this chapter, it took me ages to get it the way I liked it. Read and review!

Eclipse

_blahblahblah_...thoughts

* * *

Sirius closed the door softly behind him. Checking that his bathrobe was firmly secure he walked over to the bedroom to the right of Remus' and knocked on the door; loudly enough to be heard but not loudly enough that if Oz was asleep he would be wakened. When the animagus received no response he opened the door a crack and peered in. What he saw caused a frown to decorate his features. Kneeling next to Oz's bed, face in palms, her entire body wracked with sobs, was Willow. The redhead was so lost in her despair she hadn't heard Sirius entreating for entrance.

The man further opened the door and depositing the two salves in his hands on a bedside table walked over to the crying girl and knelt down next to her. Willow's head snapped up as she felt Sirius' arms embrace her. She wiped at her eyes furiously.

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm such a child."

"For worrying about the one you love? Boy, would I be a hypocrite. I'm tempted to say you shouldn't fret quite so much when there isn't anything you can do at the moment. That maybe you might be blaming yourself. And maybe, just maybe that you need to talk to someone about how you feel instead of bottling it up inside. Of course, I could never say any such thing without being unbelievably hypocritical." Willow allowed a small smile to grace her mouth.

"Ah, there we go. You look much better that way."

"Its just, he- he's never looked so bad before. He's never been so weak. When I think that there isn't anything any of us can do about his condition right now and that his condition is just going to get worse it makes me so sad." She looked back at the sleeping were on the bed and started crying again. Sirius held the witch to his chest.

"Sssh, sssh, calm down. We'll figure out what's wrong with Oz and Remus for that matter. They'll be alright. Come on, stop crying. I'm no good at this comforting thing, that's what I have Remus for. They'll be alright." Willow looked up at him, face tear-stricken.

"How can you know that? How can you know they'll be okay? Do you even know what will happen to them if we can't find a cure? If we can't stop whoever is doing this? I do, I asked Hermione. She didn't actually say it, but the way her eyes watered up and they way she couldn't look me in the eyes. They'll die, Mr. Black. There won't be anything anyone will be able to do to stop it. They'll just…..die." By now, the girl was howling so hard her breaths were coming in gasps. Sirius held her chin so that their eyes met.

"Willow, they are not-and I repeat-are NOT, going to die. We have some of the most intelligent people working on helping both Oz and Remus. They will not fail."

"But what if they do?"

"They won't." The answer came not from Sirius, but from Harry who stood in the still open door way. "I had a friend of mine do some spy work. I can't say much more right now but, it's safe to say that they won't fail. I kind of needed to talk with you Sirius, if it isn't a bad time?" Willow's eyes were wide.

"Go," she said, looking at Sirius. "If he can help Oz then go." Sirius rose and walked to Harry.

"I left the bruise and cut salves next to the one Hermione left here earlier."

"Thank you Mr. Black, for everything." Sirius nodded and followed Harry out.

* * *

"You what!" Sirius was staring, shocked at his godson, as they sat at the kitchen table along with a number of other order members and the fang gang who were in the house.

"See, this is why I didn't tell you. I knew you would freak out."

"Freak out? Freak out! No idea why I would do something like that. You only have a deatheater friend that you told our entire situation to!"

"I knew he could help."

"Help, oh yes, he'll help. More like he'll report to his precious dark lord that he's successfully ensnared his target. Honestly Harry, how gullible are you! Do you really think this person is you're friend? All they're going to do is repeat everything you say to their master and betray you. I can't believe this." Harry shoved away from the table so forcefully his chair fell over as he stood. His emerald eyes were blazing and his fists were clenched and shaking with fury.

"NO! You're wrong Sirius. He does care about me. He would never betray me. Never. You know what, screw this. I was just trying to tell you that I'll be able to find out who they're using to mess with the moon by tomorrow at the latest. But if you're so sure that it's impossible that I could have found someone to care about me without your help or approval then fine, I'll keep whatever I find to myself." With that, Harry stalked out. Sirius just glared at Hermione and Ron.

"Did you two know about this?" They both nodded. "And you let him go through with it!"

"I'm sorry Sirius but you owe Harry an apology, I've given Harry's 'friend' veritiserum myself. Ron and I didn't trust Harry's judgment and we were wrong, and we've apologized but the point is, we should have trusted him and so should you. Especially because if you can't trust him or us now then it isn't going to be any easier when you actually meet the guy." Sirius gaped at Hermione.

"You mean to say you know who he is?" Ron and Hermione only shook their heads.

"Sorry mate, that's need to know information and you'll find out sooner or later. Besides, if we told you Harry would murder us alive. Speaking of, we should probably go find him." Without another word the remaining members of the Golden Trio rose and left Sirius fuming at the table.

* * *

Remus was lying down, Sirius' head resting on his chest. Remus was trying to figure out a way to gently scold his lover without making the man overly aggressive.

"We don't know who Harry's friend is, Siri. Maybe he really is going to help." Sirius' scowl deepened.

"A deatheater is going to help Harry Potter?" The animagus' tone was incredulous.

"If he cares about Harry enough he might." Sirius growled. "Look, I'm not saying that you were wrong _or_ that Harry was wrong. I just think that you could have maybe been a little more understanding."

"But-," Remus cut him off.

"And Harry could have been a little less defensive. It's odd that he got so worked up. Even if this guy is a good friend of his, normally Harry would just give some sort of retort or walk away but from what you told me he was seeing red."

"He was positively livid."

"Hmmm," the were began stroking Sirius' hair absent mindedly. Suddenly a loud knocking came from downstairs. It sounded as if whoever was at the door was trying to break it down. Sirius looked at Remus. "I'm not going anywhere." The old DADA professor said. The ex-convict gave his characteristic canine grin and left. He reached the bottom landing just as Snape was opening the door. He caught a glimpse of blond hair before he was pushed to the side.

"Draco!" Harry had rushed past Sirius to get down the stairs. Sirius gaped. For, in the doorway stood a bleeding, panting, Draco Malfoy. In the Slytherin's arms was a brown-haired girl, looking to be about Draco's age. She had numerous bruises and cuts, there was a piece of rope still tying her legs together and she was sobbing.

"The witch insisted I take the girl first. I still have to go back and get the other one." Harry nodded and took the girl out of the blond's arms.

"What happened? I thought you were going to observe for a few days before making a plan of action. Why are you bleeding!"

"The Dark Lord decided the witch had outlived her use. I'll be back." There was a 'pop' as Draco sprinted outside and apparated away.

"Oh my goodness!" Giles yelled, rushing down the stairs. Everyone watched as he practically ran over to the girl in Harry's arms, Xander and Angel in his wake. The girl stopped crying and questioned softly "Giles?"

"Dawn. Dawn, are you alright?" She tried to form a sentence but only garbled words came out and she began sobbing again.

"I'll go get Buffy." Angel ran back up the stairs, out of sight within a second.

Xander took the girl-Dawn from Harry and took her into one of the rooms on the bottom floor. Sirius watched all this unfold with an unseeing look on his face. _I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. Draco Malfoy-Malfoy just willingly put himself in danger to save someone else's life and he's going back to do it again. Since when are Harry and Malfoy friends! Since when are they even on a first name basis?_ Harry turned slowly, dread in his eyes.

"Sirius….."

"Malfoy! Draco sodding Malfoy! How long has this been going on! No, take that back, what the hell IS going on!" Harry was saved from answering by the arrival of the entire fang gang-minus Buffy and Oz.

"It might take him awhile to get the other girl out." Harry looked at them sadly. Angel nodded and led them into the adjoining sitting room to wait. It wasn't until a half hour later that there was another bang on the door. Harry ran to open it, Ron and Hermione behind him. This time it was Ron who went to grab the girl in Draco's arms before the Slytherin collapsed. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco. The blond was pale as death, there was a huge gash above his eyebrow that was bleeding freely; when Harry held onto his waist the blond's head flopped down to rest on the Gryffindor's shoulder.

Ron held the unconscious girl in his arms gingerly. She was bloody and bruised, her greasy hair matted to her head and the chains on her neck and limbs still attached. She was naked save for a paper thin piece of cloth with holes and tears wrapped around her and barely covering everything. She was thin, as if she had been starved and with her almost transparent skin and sunken face she looked skeletal. The fang gang rushed in. Willow reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of the girl's face.

"Tara."


	9. The Spies

This chapter took me a right long while but I really like how it turned out and I hope you lot do as well. This is defenitley one of my favourite chapters so far. Enjoy and review!

Eclipse

------------------------------------------

Tara was put up in a room next to Dawn and Snape was called to care for her. Then it was left to the fang gang to explain to the Order members exactly who Dawn and the wiccan were. Molly began whipping up food for everyone as they sat down, all with varying degrees of worry and confusion on their faces. Willow sat down and stared blankly at the table, not really seeing it; eyes wide and face rather green.

"Willow, are you alright?" Hermione knelt next to Willow's chair and placed a hand on her shoulder. Willow just looked at her helplessly.

"Here you go, dear." Mrs. Weasley placed a cup of tea into her shaking hands. "Drink this, you'll feel better."

"Thank you." Willow said finding her voice again.

"Oh, don't mention it. Now why doesn't someone tell us what is going on? How do you lot know the two girls Mr. Malfoy brought here today? For that matter, where does Mr. Malfoy come in at all?" Mrs. Weasley looked at said blond as Hermione began cleaning the wound above his eye and he sipped at a strengthening brew.

"I think that would be a very good place to start." Mr. Weasley said from the door.

"Erm, well, you see...uh." Harry looked uncomfortably from Mr. Weasley to Draco.

"Because Potter is clearly unable to explain the situation without botching it I feel the need to protect my godson's reputation." Snape stood next to Mr. Weasley in the door way.

"Is there something we can help you with Severus?" Mr. Weasley asked Snape.

"No, I was on my way to retrieve some potions when I heard Potter's failed attempts at an explanation. To put it simply, Draco has been working under me, spying for the Order, for some time now. Before you ask, yes, Albus knows. Yes, Draco is on our side. No, his parents are not and they do not know that their son is a spy. Yes, this is a top secret and, because I feel Draco will appreciate me saying so, there is no need to fawn, apologize, or in any other way show an obsessive amount of kindness to him because you have been falsely judging him for years. Now, I'll be on my way." With that, Snape left to floo out the parlor, leaving a kitchen full of gaping people.

The only people who continued about what they had been doing were Harry, Ron and Hermione. Immediately, all eyes went to them as Draco did his best to avert all stares. Then, Draco coughed softly, breaking the silence.

"So, now you all know about me so I should probably fill you in on the rest." There were nods of affirmation. "Well, a few weeks ago I had a letter from Harry explaining the situation and asking me to try and find the witch. When I finally found the girl they were, without going into to much detail, torturing her in any and all ways they could think of. At that point, she was still refusing to participate in the spell. That was when they went and kidnaped the other girl from the same world. It was just coincidence that the wiccan knew the girl that had been captured; it made the deatheaters' task just that much easier. Then they started torturing the new girl. It wasn't long before the wiccan broke down and began working the spell. It was my plan to, after long and careful observation get the two girls out of there. That plan was shot down however, when the Dark Lord found a 'demon' from the same world he had gotten the two girls from and decided the wiccan's use had expired. I really don't want to contemplate what would have happened if the two girls had stayed where they were much longer." The Slytherin shook his head from side to side, as if clearing it.

"Alright, that all makes sense but how is it you lot know those two girls?" Mrs. Weasley asked, directing her questions over to the side of the table where all the fang gang sat. As if rehearsed, they all looked towards Willow. When she didn't say anything Xander spoke.

"Well Dawn is Buffy's little sister and Willow and Tara were seeing each other for awhile." Draco and Harry looked at each other confusedly.

"As in a relationship?" Harry asked.

"She never mentioned anything." Draco said.

"Yes," Willow looked at both of them, a dangerous glint in her eye. "We were in a relationship. Do you two have a problem with that?" Two sets of eyes went wide.

"We're good." They said in unison. At that moment there was a scream. Everyone got up from the table and dashed towards the rooms Tara and Dawn were in. Buffy had her head stuck out of the door to her sister's rooms.

"What's going on?" Xander asked her.

"Dunno, that was Tara."

"Draco! In here, NOW!" Snape had slammed the door open. Draco excused himself and entered the room, the others crowding the door.

"She won't take any potions." Snape grumbled. The blond strode over and knelt in front of Tara. The girl was now in proper sleep wear and she had been cleaned but the haunted look in her face was only enhanced with her eyes now open and fearful. She was sitting in the corner shaking her head frantically and muttering 'no' over and over.

"Tara, remember me?" Draco asked softly; she nodded. "Why won't you let Severus help heal you?"

"You said no more." Her voice was low and raspy.

"No more what?"

"No more bad potions. No more torture."

"No, no, no, we want to give you potions to heal you. They aren't going to hurt you. Here," Draco took one of the potion vials from Snape.

"This is okay for me right?" He asked the professor softly.

"It's just to mend the broken bones. I was going to give you some later for your rib anyway." Draco looked back at Tara.

"Look, I'll even drink some and show you that nothing bad will happen." The Slytherin took a swig, Tara's eyes watching his every moment. Draco crinkled his nose.

"Well, it doesn't have the most pleasant taste in the world but see? Nothing bad." The witch reached out, her hand shaking violently. He wrapped his hand around the girl's smaller one and helped her to drink the rest of the potion. There was a cough from the door way and Draco looked up. Standing there, almost regally, were five figures in black robes. There was Pansy and Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle, and Blaise Zabini.

"Draco," said Blaise.

"What is it?"

"We have a problem." The blond nodded and rose, all the others in the room looked up as he walked slowly out of the room, weighed down by an unseen weariness.

Unknown to the Slytherins everyone followed them as they walked to the kitchen. As they closed the doors behind them everyone crowded around the door to eavesdrop.

"What are you lot doing here?"

"Like Blaise said Dray, we have a problem." Pansy's voice didn't sound simpering now.

"What's happened then?" There was the sound of someone's fist colliding with the table and then Blaise's furious voice ripped from his throat.

"What do you think has happened? The Dark Lord knows, you idiot. He knows you helped the prisoners escape! Draco, he's out for your blood now. He's sent Macnair to tell your parents that should you come home, they must kill you." You could hear a body, presumably Draco's, sitting down heavily.

"Fuck." Draco's voice was hushed, as if he was covering his mouth.

"You have to take them back." The harsh tones of Millicent Bullstrode made themselves known.

"What!" Draco shouted indignantly.

"Dray," Crabbe said. "It's you or them. Come on, we're here, we can help you get them out of the house. You can say the witch put you under a spell."

"I can't do that."

"You have too," said Crabbe.

"No."

"Dammit Draco," Pansy practically shrieked. "You're a pureblood. You're a Malfoy. Start acting like it! What happened to the Draco who did anything to save his own skin?"

"If I take them back, they'll be killed."

"It used to be you wouldn't care about the lives of muggles." When Blaise said the word 'muggle' it sounded like the filthiest insult. A chair hit the floor as its occupant rose in anger.

"I WAS NEVER A MURDERER!" The blond took a deep breath and when he spoke again his voice was low, yet lethal. "I would rather die then take those girls back to be tortured to death."

"Draco, please, please think about this." Pansy's voice was choked with sobs. "After everything we've gone through. After everything that we've survived….. We've all gone through hell with our parents. Each one of us grappling with the knowledge that we couldn't be the good little deatheaters they wanted. That we just couldn't kill innocent people everyday, that we didn't want to dominate the wizarding world. But against all the odds, we survived the beatings and abuse and every other form of torture they could throw at us. We even managed to keep the fact that we became spies a secret and become very useful to the light side. You can't just give up, not now that we've come so far. You just can't." The girl howled.

"Ssh, come on Pans, don't cry. I'm not giving up. I'm not going to lie to you, it's hard for me to look at those two girls and think 'Hey, they're muggles but they're my equals'. We can't fight who we were raised to be but we can rise above it. The more time I spend with people like Granger, who is undeniably the most brilliant witch of our year and Tara who sacrificed herself for a friend, the easier it is for me to accept that I'm no better then them just because I'm a pureblood wizard."

"I don't want to loose you mate." Blaise's voice was soft and full of pain.

"I'm not going to die." There was a pause in which Harry could just picture Draco smirking. "Besides, the Dark Lord has to find me first. Wait…the first thing he'll do is interrogate all of you." Before anyone could say another thing Mrs. Black began screaming and Snape came in, practically knocking over Mrs. Weasley, who had let him in.

"YOU FOOLS!" Five throats inside the kitchen audibly swallowed and the door was opened. Snape was upon them before the room's occupants could contemplate the presence of half of the black mansion's occupants outside the kitchen. He grabbed Goyle by the shoulders and shook him roughly.

"YOU DIDN'T COVER YOUR TRACKS!"

"We, erm...Hullo Professor."

"For the love of Merlin! How are you so stupid! _None_ of you can go home! The Dark Lord has your names and has notified all of your families of your betrayal. He sees the attempt at helping Draco as treachery as well. If any of you show your faces to a deatheater you are to be terminated."

"B-But professor, where will we go?" Pansy asked.

"There's nothing for it, you'll have to stay here. This is the only safe enough place that He can't find you. I'll go talk to Black." Snape swept out of the room, leaving the Slytherins sitting, or looking as if they were about to faint.

Pansy began crying again, this time to be joined by Millicent. The two held each other as Draco stared at a wall, eyes huge and unseeing. Blaise began pacing back and forth, twisting his hands nervously. Harry walked in and squeezed Draco's hand.

"Draco, are you okay?" Slowly, as if through a daze, the Slytherin's eyes focused on Harry.

"I, well, yes, I think I am." Harry drew away, taken aback.

"You are?" The blond rose and looked at his house mates. He grabbed Blaise by the arm to stop the boy's pacing and drew the two girls to him.

"What are we doing? Why are we upset?"

"Draco, are you insane! We've lost our bloody homes and families!" Blaise's eyes danced with fury.

"No, I'm not crazy. Think about it. Yeah, we've lost our families; our abusive, evil, abhorred families. We've lost our homes; the depressing and constricting environments we grew up in. All we've lost are the things we hated in our lives. We don't have to pretend anymore, secret's out." Dawning comprehension washed over's Pansy's face and she smiled.

"We can be ourselves. No more of the _constant_ muggle bashing." Now Millicent was grinning like an old woman who just bought a new cat.

"No more stupid parties and dinners!"

"No more watching people be tortured," Goyle threw in.

"No more beating innocent people up," Crabbe said as he clapped Draco on the back. They all looked to Blaise who frowned slightly, then smirked.

"No more gor'amned kneeling and foot kissing." Without warning, Pansy turned around and kissed Harry on the cheek. The Gryffindor turned bright red.

"We don't have to pretend to hate you either, Potter. So, come here and let me hug you. It's because of you we're free! If you hadn't told Draco about the wiccans none of us would be rid of the Dark Lord." Harry waved his hands in front of his face frantically.

"No, no, really, I'm sure this would have happened anyway." While Harry was concentrating on avoiding Pansy, Millicent came upon him from behind and embraced him tightly.

"AH!" Harry cried out, startled. Draco just laughed.

"Alright, alright. Leave poor Harry be, you're freaking him out." As he spoked the Slytherin's smile faltered and he paled. Seeing this, Blaise moved next to him.

"What is it?" Before the blond could reply his body gave out and he collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

"What's the matter with him?" Goyle asked.

"He was wounded when he got here, plus he used up a lot of energy with apparation today. It probably just caught up with him." Harry looked over his shoulder to call his best friend but saw Ron already coming towards him. The red head knelt and took one of the blond's arms over his own shoulder as Harry took the other.

"You read my mind."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron grumbled. "Let's just get him in a bed I don't want to listen to the noise he'll make if he wakes up and I'm helping him. I'll never live it down." Harry shook his head, amused.

"Shut it, Ron." The two friends walked out of the kitchen, supporting their former enemy between them and laughing amongst themselves as Hermione twittered about behind them. It was almost ironic how easily Draco fit into the familiar sight of the trio talking together.


	10. Vendettas

AN: I know, I know, I'm a horrible person. :is ashamed: I know this is the last thing you want to hear but I just had a lot of really bad shite going down in my life and I've been uber busy trying to get myself back together. I'm terribly sorry for the wait on ALL of my stories, loves and I'm working to update all of them presently. I hope I haven't lost any of my readers! Please review so I know I'm still loved... or so you can properly chastise me.

Eclipse

_blahblahblah_... thoughts

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Remus awoke a few days later he was stiff and, as always, the throbs in his head were accompanied by pangs in his stomach but he was as well as could be expected. He stretched, only wincing slightly and rose. As he opened his door he heard voices and went towards a room with the door open a crack. He peered in, not making a sound, and saw Draco lying in a bed looking pale but adamant as Harry paced back and forth. Both boys had their backs towards Remus so neither saw him as he carefully opened the door a bit more.

"Harry, you can't avoid telling them forever." Harry's frown was the Slytherin's only answer. "Really, this is getting ridiculous. You won't even talk to me in front of them. What are you so afraid will happen?"

"Dray, you saw how they acted when they thought we were _friends_. How the hell am I supposed to tell them we're _dating_! Sirius'll disown me! Or disown me and then murder me." The Gryffindor sat down heavily on the bed, his head in hands looking utterly defeated.

"I just can't tell them, Dray. I just can't." The blond sat up and put his head on Harry's shoulder, taking his hand.

"They're your family, as you've said plenty of times and I strongly doubt that they'd disown you. They love you, all of them. Now, some of them, like Black may be hard to convince but they'll come 'round in the end. They can't just hate you forever, not if they really care about you." Harry didn't say anything, just sat there with his head in his hands, unmoving. Draco began to massage the boy's shoulder's lightly.

"Look, Harry, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I know you feel the same. What are you going to do after schools out and we move into that little flat we bought together? Are you going to lie to them and say you're still with those muggles? You have to tell them. We'll get through whatever the outcome is. As sappy as this sounds...we'll get through it together."

"I love you too, I really do... it's just, why does this have to be so damn difficult!"

"If Weasley and I can get over our hatred of each other enough to have slightly civil conversations I'm sure the others will be able to accept us. It took Weasley and Granger awhile, remember? Soon, though they realized how deeply we cared for each other and just supported us."

"I'm scared Dray. Sirius and Remus and even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are the only parents I've ever known. I can't loose them, now that I have them. It'll kill me." Draco removed his hands from Harry's shoulder's and brought the boy's head up to face him. He brought their lips together for a passionate kiss that made Remus feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You won't loose them. I can promise you that. You just have to keep at them until they realize we're serious and this isn't some sort of puppy love." Harry moaned.

"They don't even know I'm gay!" Draco kissed him again.

"Shush, it'll be fine. Besides, I won't name any names but there are certain adults in this house who would be very hypocritical if they were homophobic." Outside, Remus drew a sharp intake of breath. _How could he know?_

"What!"

"I'm just saying, there are two people in this household that love each other very, very much judging from all the little looks they give each other and what not and they happen to both be male."

"Who? How do you know?"

"I'm not going to say who because I don't believe they've 'come out' so to speak but it's obvious. The way when they talk about each other their eyes light up, the little touches when they think no one is looking and the lovingglances they throw each other from across the room. It's almost disgusting really, all lovey-dovey." Draco rolled his eyes but Harry smiled.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Damn straight. I'm utterly gorgeous, how could you not?" Draco replied, flipping his hair. Harry laughed but then frowned slightly.

"Not so gorgeous at the moment." Draco too, frowned. "Are you feeling any better? You're still really pale and your eyes are all sunken in."

"I'll be alright but it will take time. It took a lot out of me, getting those girls out. I had jinxes and hexes and curses spelled at me and the punching and the apparating! Gods, the apparating. Never, EVER do multiple person apparition. That was bloody painful that was."

"I guess, you did do a number on yourself didn't you? Drained all your magic and bodily strength." Draco pouted.

"You make me sound like a six year old child that's just caught flu or gotten in a fight." Harry laughed again, how happy hearing Harry laugh made Remus! Harry rose and after kissing the blond on the forehead lightly made to leave. Remus' eyes went wide and he dashed as fast as he could back to his rooms.

He opened the door quickly and closed it with a soft "click". Sighing, he leaned heavily against it. There was a shuffle of movement out of the corner of his eye and Remus looked over to see Sirius pacing, the man was so lost in what he was doing and muttering to himself he hadn't seen Remus return. The were coughed lightly and was rewarded with Sirius stopping so abruptly he almost fell over.

"There you are!" The animagus rushed over and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Remus rested his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"I'm sorry, have you been waiting long?" Remus could feel his lover shake his mangy head.

"No, I've only been here about- oh, it couldn't have been more than ten minutes but I was worried so I guess it seemed longer."

"Why, pray tell, were you so worried?"

"I don't know." The man sighed. "I mean, you're getting worse. Everyone's getting tense. The entire house is full of wounded people and people planning this and that and...everything's just so different. Harry's not speaking to me either because of my reaction to him bringing in Malfoy. I'm more worried about everything then usual." He sighed again and allowed Remus to lead him to the bed so they could both lay down. Remus draped himself over Sirius' chest, biting his lip.

"What is it Remy?"

"Padfoot, we need to talk." Sirius frowned, Remus didn't usually revert to his nickname unless it was something serious or he thought the man needed comforting. The ex-convict made to get up so he could look his lover in the eyes but the were held him all the more tightly so he couldn't move.

"Remus-what?"

"I'm anticipating having to restrain you when I tell you what it is I have to say." Sirius' rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I think I have a little more self restraint then that!"

"Look," Remus continued as if Sirius hadn't spoken. "I've found out something and you're not going to like it. In fact, you're REALLY not going to like it. I want you to promise me that you'll let me finish before you go running off to behead people and that you won't interrupt." His lover nodded.

"Firstly, I know you don't like Draco Malfoy but I want you to try to be civil to him. It's more important then you know. He and Harry care for each other _very deeply_. The relationship they have is very strong and should you try to separate them you'll only push Harry away. I don't want that and neither do you so for all our sakes you must try not to hate Draco."

"The way you're talking it's almost as if you think they're lovers or some-," Remus silenced him by placing a finger over his lips.

"You promised not to interrupt." The were took a deep breath before continuing. "I overheard the two of them talking just now. The reason it seems as if I think they're lovers is because they are. Siri, they're dating. I don't know how long it's been going but they're in love." For almost a full minute Sirius stared at Remus, his mouth lopsided and eyes wide as comprehension sunk in. Without warning Sirius' eyes closed to slits and he began struggling madly to get up.

"LET ME GO! I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THEM BOTH!" Remus scowled and used what was left of his dwindling lupine strength to clamp down, almost painfully on the man under him. He shook the animagus roughly.

"Sirius, snap out of it. I'm not letting you up until you stop acting like you've just contracted rabies!" The man stilled but continued to growl and cast his lover murderous looks.

"Now, I know this is a shock. Obviously, we didn't even know Harry was gay. However, when I was listening to these two and watching them, Sirius, they love each other so much. They remind me a lot of how we used to be at Hogwarts. They're just as scared to reveal themselves as we were, at least Harry is. Just as unsure of what will happen and wether they want to risk the chances. With Draco, Harry is truly happy. How long as it been since you've heard him laugh or smile because _he _was happy? He'll pretend of course and he'll even manage a heartfelt chuckle when he thinks it will make someone else feel better but how long as it been since you've seen him happy for _him_? Try to understand Padfoot, I was only watching them for about fifteen minutes but in that time Harry showed more genuine joy than he was in months. I've come to the conclusion that for some reason or another that snarky blond completes Harry. And for even more unfathomable reasons Harry, as Gryffindor as he his, completes Draco." Sirius' frown was looking less and less sure of itself but he opened his mouth to object anyway.

"But-,"

"No buts. Remember what Hermione told you? She and Ron knew about their relationship and didn't trust Harry's judgment. However, she said they had seen the error of their ways. Remember? She gave Draco veriteserum and everything." Sirius' only reply was to let out a strangled moan. A small smile graced the werewolf's features, he recognized defeat when he saw it.

"If it makes you feel any better about Draco's character," Remus began. "He's figured out we're in a relationship. Harry tried to get him to reveal us but Draco said he wouldn't because we hadn't 'come out' yet. You have to admit, that was pretty good of him. He could have told Harry...hell, he could have told Severus!" A vein in Sirius' temple was twitching. Remus leaned over his lover, loosening his grip slightly and gently licked the man's temple.

"You just have to try and realize that Harry needs this. The sooner he know's you'll support him the better off he'll be. He's so terrified of telling everyone he's going to make himself ill! He desperately needs to know that you, his godfather, will stand by him. Honestly, I'm not sure he's ever needed someone's acceptance before. Just like you used to feel. What was it you used to tell me? 'I need James and Peter to accept us. I need it so badly-, "

"I need it so badly I can feel it in my very soul. As if the fact that they haven't accepted yet is like a dark cloud poisoning all of the sunny days and making me want to die when it rains." The man sat up gingerly, Remus' hands still holding his wrist.

"I remember," he whispered. Abruptly he stood, almost dragging Remus off the bed on his stomach as the were's instincts caused him to only grip Sirius' wrist tighter. The black haired man looked down at his gracelessly sprawled lover.

"Let me go, I'm going to go talk to Harry." Remus complied but not before looking up at his love surreptitiously.

"You'll be nice won't you? I don't want to find out you've somehow managed to make the situation worse then it already is. He needs your understanding and caring, this isn't one of those situations where 'tough love' would be a good idea."

"Alright, alright I'll try."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sirius finally found Harry the boy was in the library with Hermione, Ron, Xander, Willow, and many others, all with their heads burrowed in books. They all looked up when the door slammed open, Sirius couldn't help it if he was angry. He had said he would try, he _was_ trying. If it had been up to him he would have ripped the door off of it's hinges.

"Sirius, mate, what's the mat-," Ron was cut off by Sirius' furious growl.

"Why didn't you tell me!" For a minute Ron froze before he realized that Sirius wasn't looking at him but past him, to Harry. Harry seemed to realize this at exactly the same moment because he rose and walked towards his godfather hesitantly.

"Sirius, what are you talking about?"

"I could understand you not wanting to tell me about Malfoy but you couldn't even trust me enough to tell me you're gay!" Harry's eyes went wide and he fell back a step, glaring at Ron and Hermione who both frantically gestured that they hadn't blabbed.

"How-,"

"Remus overheard you talking to Malfoy. Seems you have a lovely little relationship set up, eh?" All the color drained from Harry's face. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? ARE YOU INSANE! HE IS A DEATH EATER!" Harry's face was now getting flushed from rage but before he could respond there was a soft cough from the door. Sirius whirled to face none other then the blond himself.

"And if I wasn't Black? Then what? How far would you be to helping your dear wolf? How many more lives would be dead? If I wasn't a deatheater then Lupin would be on his way to death's row and you would have absolutely no idea how to stop it or who was behind it. You should be thanking me, not yelling at Harry for realizing YOUR mistakes and trying to remedy them. How dare you judge Harry! Just because you're too stubborn to see that not every snake in the den is the same doesn't mean he is." For a minute Sirius just glared but then he faced Harry again, gesturing at Malfoy.

"THAT! You would choose THAT! He's a pureblood, groomed from birth to be a deatheater and all he's going to do is sell you out!" Harry took a threatening step forward.

"He. Will. Not. Betray. Me." His voice was low yet lethal, it seemed both the other trio members and Draco recognized this tone because they shared looks of worry and in Ron and Hermione's case fear for Sirius' well being.

"No, I guess you're right. He won't." Sirius laughed without mirth. "After all you're just going to go become a Slytherin like him, right? After all the people that sacrificed their lives for you you're just going to give yourself to the very person who's hurting Remus. You'd basically spit in all their faces and say their lives meant nothing." Sirius seemed to have struck a cord. Tears spilled from Harry's emerald eyes.

"I LOVE HIM!" With that, Harry ran from the room, Draco following him. Hermione and Ron both rose, Ron immediately following the blond. Hermione however, stood in front of Sirius before slapping him smartly in the face. He held his cheek in disbelief.

"We TOLD you Malfoy was fine. How could you be so narrow minded? They love each other you-you-you-IDIOT. He's been so worried about telling you or Remus for AGES now because he wasn't sure how you would react. He had just decided that you were his godfather and would love him no matter what when you do THIS!" Sirius glared at her.

"You don't understand!" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"No? Let me tell you what I don't understand then. The only reason you're so angry at Harry loving a Slytherin like Malfoy is because of his family. You grew up in a hateful, pureblood family and you still harbor many wounds and scars from that. You're using Malfoy as an excuse to have an embodiment for all the resentment and hurt you still feel. You don't care that Malfoys a deatheater, only that he's a pureblood. In your heart of hearts you know he won't betray Harry and that you're just using that as an excuse. If you spent even TEN minutes with them together you'd see that they love each other more than anything and that Malfoy would NEVER do anything to hurt Harry. You've very possibly just lost the only person you'd call a son. Ask yourself, can you really live with yourself knowing it was because of your own vendettas? Can you really live the rest of your life knowing you'll never be a part of Harry's future again? Not see him graduate? Not see him off to his first job? Not be present at his wedding? Think about that and then tell me wether I've got it wrong and don't understand." She brushed past Sirius as the man stood, mouth hanging open, rooted to the spot.


	11. Well Bugger

Thank you all who reviewed trying to help me get my butt in year. I was having a very hard time of school and for awhile a severe case of writer's block. I will NOT abandon the story. Especially not when I have it all planned out. :) Is anyone even still there? I really am sorry, I hope you guys are still reading.

Eclipse

_  
blahblahblah..._thoughts

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus groaned loudly as the tell tale signs of Sirius getting in a fight met his ears from downstairs. Cursing softly at his lover's inability to keep his emotions under control, the werewolf rose painstakingly from the bed. His head swam and he was forced to grab onto the bedside table until it passed. Shaking his mangy head, Remus made his way out of the room. He was going slower than a snail and he knew it, couldn't be helped really. His body hurt all over and it was hard to move _at all_, never mind the speed.

When Moony was finally down the stairs he perked his ears, trying to figure out where Sirius had gone. He couldn't hear the man, but a number of furious voices from the library gave him a good guess as to where the ex-convict had gone. Upon entering the library the first thing he noticed was a furious Pansy Parkinson yelling at an apparently apathetic Sirius. In fact, the man was just standing there, motionless with a blank face and wide eyes.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! So WHAT if no one thinks Draco and Harry are the perfect couple? So WHAT if they don't SEEM compatible? It doesn't matter what we think, all that matters is how THEY feel about EACH OTHER! They love each other, you daft prick! If you've ruined the one thing that's made Draco truly happy in years, I swear I will tear out your ribcages and wear them as hats!" The young Slytherin was seething, her cheeks flushed with all the rage coursing through her body. Remus coughed lightly in an attempt to deter her from verbally assaulting Sirius any more. All of the eyes in the room zipped to Remus, all except Sirius' blue ones. The werewolf hobbled over to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius, Sirius what happened?" No response. "Sirius?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Pansy's voice answered instead. "He just lectured Potter to the point of tears, inexcusably insulted Draco, and got slapped by Granger." Remus couldn't keep the shock of his face Whatever Sirius had said it had to be pretty horrific for Hermione to slap him. Finally deciding on a course of action, Remus shook the taller man's shoulder roughly.

"Sirius, SNAP OUT OF IT! Come on you bloody great prat, we're going to go try and fix whatever mess you've made. Merlin," Remus rubbed his temples. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have let you go talk to Harry." When the animagus still remained stock still Remus grabbed his arm and began hauling him out of the room.

Figuring Harry was either with Buckbeack or in his own rooms, Remus headed back up the stairs. His joints creaked at every step, his sore calf muscles spasming in protest of all the movement. It didn't help matters that the werewolf was practically hauling Sirius without any help from said man. All Padfoot seemed able to do was blink and breathe...well, breathe at least, Remus wasn't entirely sure about the blinking part. Looking around to make sure no one had followed, Remus pushed his love roughly against the wall. It seemed being pinned against a wall with a thick banister shoved into his back, brought Sirius out of his stupor slightly. At least he met Remus' eyes finally. Remus' eyebrows became knit, for the look that Sirius was giving him was so haunted and pained it was as if the man had just come back from Azkaban all those years ago. It seemed Sirius must have said something truly terrible, and whatsmore, he knew it. Deciding Sirius had probably been yelled at enough, Remus took the man's face in his hands and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Now wasn't time for his anger, Sirius could hear his lecture later. Now was the time to bring the animagus out of his daze enough to go and talk to Harry.

After Remus pulled away he was surprised to feel a wetness on his face. Looking back up at Sirius sharply, he saw that the man had a fine line of tears streaming down his face. There wasn't any movement, not even the tell tale heaving of his shoulders. He just stood there...crying. The werewolf pulled his mate into a tight embrace, petting his hair and whispering soothingly to him.

"Sirius, come on love, I don't know what you've said but you have to remember you said it to HARRY. If anyone will forgive you it will be him."

"It," the man's voice cracked and he coughed in an attempt to clear it. "It was so horrible Remy, I don't know what got into me. Hermione was right, right about everything. I've been using Malfoy as an outlet for all my hate and anger. So is Parkinson, even if Malfoy seems like he'd hurt Harry I should trust Harry to take care of himself. I've, oh gods, I've lost him Remus. I've lost Harry." This time, when his voice broke it was to be accompanied by pained wails.

"Ssh, come on Siri, shush. It'll be alright. Harry loves you, just as much as he loves that snarky blond ferret. He won't drop you any easier than he would Malfoy, and judging by your attempts to get him to do so, it isn't very easy at all." After the man began sniffling, Remus pulled away once more. "Come on, let's go find him." The animagus nodded and this time, put his arm around Remus' waist to help him up the rest of the steps.

Finally coming upon the room Harry shared with Ron, he saw Hermione, Ron and Malfoy all standing outside. Malfoy was leaning heavily on the door, his hands braced against it as he talked through the wood.

"Harry, don't be insane, let us in. What in the world are you accomplishing by refusing us entrance? It isn't as if Granger and Weasley haven't ever seen you cry and you KNOW I have so just let us in! We're the one's that see you as a human being remember? You don't have to pretend to be unbreakable around us."

"It-It isn't that." Harry's voice only shook slightly, didn't sound as if he was crying anymore.

"Then what in the name of Merlin is it?!"

"It isn't anything, I just don't-I don't want to talk about it! Leave me alone!"

"I will not bloody leave you alone!" Remus thought that this had been going on long enough. Besides it didn't seem as if the young pureblood was getting anywhere.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Harry." Draco moved aside, albeit reluctantly. When he only moved to the side along with the remaining two trio members Remus smiled tightly at them. "Alone."

"Now see here, how do I know you aren't just going to start yelling at Harry as well?!" Draco pushed himself off the wall in order to stand at his own height and seem more imposing but this gesture was somewhat diminished when what little color their was drained from his pale face.

"Because, I don't yell, at least not often. Because, I could force you to leave easily. Because, Sirius should get the chance to apologize without an already skeptical audience. Not to mention," he smirked. "You, Mr. Malfoy, are about to fall over. It seemed as if the blond wanted argue but Hermione cleared her throat, still shooting daggers at Sirius.

"He's right, give Sirius the chance. I doubt he can fix it, anyway. But if he's able, well, it'll be better for Harry in the end." Draco nodded tersely before heading off, Ron and Hermione going in the opposite direction. Once they were gone Remus leaned up against the door.

"Harry? Harry will you please let us in?"

"Why should I?"

"Sirius would like to apologize, and I have no intentions of yelling or letting him start again."

"This is as much your fault as his! You shouldn't have told him! You shouldn't have been spying on us at all!" Remus glared at the animagus.

"You're right, I shouldn't have told him. Nor should I have spied on you. It may not have been my intention to listen as long as I did but I shouldn't have been listening at all. I really am sorry, I could have gone about this much better. For example, not allowing Sirius to talk to you without myself because it seems he was unable to remember the chat we had had before hand."

"Chat?" Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but Harry's voice sounded closer. Perhaps he was going to open the door?

"Yes Harry," Remus continued. "When I was talking to Sirius about the relationship you and Mr. Malfoy share we came to some rather startling conclusions. No doubt these contributed to Sirius letting loose on you, and I apologize."

"What conclusions?" No, the voice was definitely closer, possibly just on the other side of the door.

"That it's been too long since we've seen you happy. That Draco is the cause of said happiness. That we should accept you, just as we were accepted." Too late, Remus realized what he had said. Sirius gave him a look of pure horror but didn't have time to do anything before the door was flung open.

"WHAT?!" Harry's eyes were wide, previous sadness apparently forgotten. "You're TOGETHER? You're GAY?! YOU'RE GAY TOGETHER?! WHAT?" Remus was half afraid Harry was going to faint from shock, he was getting a tad on the hysterical side.

"Harry," Sirius seemed to have found his voice again. "Remus and I have been together since we were in school. We never told anyone, except for your parents and Pettigrew. Oz and Hermione found out recently, but purely by accident."

"So, so you weren't keeping it from just me?"

"Good heavens, no!" Remus was startled by the teen's statement, despite himself.

"Why would you expect that, Harry?" Sirius questioned. The boy just shrugged, refusing to meet either of the adults' eyes.

"I'm just used to people not telling me things. Have to protect the Golden Boy, don't want him to break because he's oh-so-fragile. We should just shield him from everything and hope he doesn't notice, because he's dim enough to be that oblivious. Because it isn't as if he has the whole fucking world on his shoulders or anything. No, of course not. He's just a wee little baby that'll break down at the first sign of trouble." Harry stopped, wide eyed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to-" Sirius cut him off.

"It's okay. Don't be sorry."

"That's why you were drawn to Malfoy, isn't it?" Remus asked softly. "He doesn't shield you. He tells you the truth no matter whether you want to know it or not. If you can't handle it, he'll pick you up after it's all said and done."

Harry nodded. "But he tells me, he always tells me."

After a few moments of silence, Sirius began shuffling his feet nervously. _So much for Gryffindor bravery lasting when you leave school._

"Look," he began. "Harry, I'm really sorry. Really, really, really sorry. I never should have said the things I did. You missed Hermione chewing me out." Remus hit his lover on the arm, none too gently. "_Rightly_, chewing me out," Sirius amended. "But she said some things that really hit home. I was using Malfoy to vent my feelings on. He didn't deserve it and I know he isn't going to betray you. That was something else Remus and I figured out, he loves you as much as you love him. I don't know why but, you know what? I don't need to. Just knowing that you're happy is enough for me. If he hurts you, I'll hex is balls off, but otherwise, it really isn't my place."

Harry smiled, throwing himself into Sirius' arms. Remus could practically see the relief pouring out of his love. Despite his calm earlier, Remus had been worried. It hadn't helped that he hadn't heard what Sirius had said to Harry, just caused Remus to think the worst.

"So," Sirius was asking, hesitantly. "Do you, do you think you can forgive me." Harry didn't move from his godfather's arms, but his grin faltered.

"On one condition," he said.

"Anything."

"You have to apologize to Draco. And I want you two to spend time with him, get to know HIM instead of his upbringing."

"That's cruel and unusual punishment, that is." Sirius muttered. Remus hit him again.


	12. Hiding

A/N: I will not abandon any of my stories here without stating it, so don't worry about that. Things have been busy with work and school. My life is rather shot to hell right now, and if you'll excuse my bluntness, I'm pretty fucked up and have been for awhile. At first I had no motivation to write anything worthwhile, then I had no inspiration to update here (even once I had written more installments). I'm sorry for the wait, I truly am. Being a fanfic reader as well as a writer, I know how frustrating it can be when an author leaves a story hanging for any length of time. I hope I haven't lost anyone, but I'm fairly sure I must have, it was unavoidable.

Kelly

_ blahblahblah..._thoughts 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oz groaned, opening his eyes blearily and instantly wishing he hadn't. It wasn't as if the room was all that lit up, but even the feeble light felt like an assault on his senses. The boy almost wished he just hadn't woken up. Just as he was about to take on the struggle it would be to move any of his limbs in order to cover his eyes, someone he hadn't noticed previously switched off the light switch.

"Is that any-any better?" Oz dimly recognized the voice, but now that the room was almost pitch black he couldn't make out who was sitting in front of him, their smell was unfamiliar.

"Um, yes. Thank you."

"I'm sorry to bother you. I- I didn't think you'd be waking up and I needed a place to hide from all the people." Her voice was soft and hesitant, almost as if she was afraid. Wait, he recognized that stuttering fear.

"Tara? It is Tara right?" No wonder she would be scared in a room with him, the last time they had met he had tried to kill her. Why would she hide with him of all people?

"Y-yes. W-Willow is looking for me because she thinks I'm too fragile to be alone but... but I'm not ready to talk to her about what happened. I knew-I knew she would-wouldn't come here and risk waking you. All of these, these strange people keep asking me things I don't know how to answer. I think I must-must disappoint them, because I don't remember so much."

"I think they're probably not so much disappointed as happy that you got away safely. I heard you saved Dawn from that evil wizard."

"Y-yes."

"And why did you come here? Aren't you afraid of me? Most people don't want to be within a ten foot radius of me right now, because my condition is so unpredictable."

"I'm not afraid. You, you weren't yourself before. W-Willow would never love someone so much if they were dangerous."

Before Oz could answer, the door was open and light flooded the room once more. The boy groaned anew, wondering if maybe he could get a blind fold.

"Tara!" came Draco's surprised voice. He had an armful of potions that the werewolf was painfully aware had to be for him. Maybe one would at least make his head stop hurting. "There you are. Everyone is looking for you. Are you alright?"

The girl just nodded, mute once more, and hid behind her hair. Oz was shocked to see the way her bones protruded sharply from her skeletal form. The girl he remembered was thin, but not so much so that she appeared transparent. The boy was surprised that Tara's appearance actually made him see red. To think someone had done this to her! He wanted to rip their throats out.

The blond Slytherin looked at her with concern but didn't question her further. Now that Oz too him in, Draco didn't look so hot either. He was extremely pale, more so than normal. The way he struggled not to wince with every movement belied how much pain he must still be in.

Oz was brought out of his reveries with an altogether unpleasant smell being wafted toward him. He looked down at the thick green liquid Draco was holding out to him wondering if whatever it could do for him was worth downing the repulsive substance. It looked... chunky. The blond just smirked, pushing the vial into the werewolf's hand.

"Drink. I know it isn't exactly appetizing but Professor Snape brewed it, so I assure you it will do you a world of good. Just hold your noise and swallow as quickly as you can. Oz nodded and threw his head back without any further pause. He almost choked, he couldn't remember ever tasting anything so vile in his entire life.

"Tara? We should go and let Oz rest some more. The potion he just took is going to kick in fairly soon and he'll be quite tired." She looked at him with wide eyes, entreating him not to make her leave. The blond's expression softened and he held out a well manicured hand.

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't make you go the inquisition downstairs. You can come with me to my room and we'll hide out in there. I'm not very popular right now, so we'll avoid people together. Okay?" For a moment, Oz thought the witch would shrink away from the extended hand but she warily took it at the last moment, rising slowly and carefully. She was obviously still very hurt too. The werewolf had heard that the resident potions master was having quite a time getting her to take any of his concoctions, not that Oz blamed her in the least.

As the two left and the door shut with a quiet _click_, the werewolf couldn't help but wonder how long these potions would be able to help him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Malfoy?" Draco turned at the mention of his name, Tara clinging to his arm in what he could only assume was an attempt not to flee. Harry's godfather was standing there resembling a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Lupin was right behind him though, and when the other man faltered the werewolf shoved him forward roughly.

"Harry asked-," Lupin stepped on his foot. Black glared, but started again. "What I mean is, we would LIKE to know if you would mind talking to us for a bit? We don't really know you aside from your name and if you're going to be with Harry then that really should be, er, remedied."

The blond raise an skeptical eyebrow, gently steering Tara through the threshold and into his room before she had a panic attack in the hallway. Then he closed the door.

Sirius gaped. Draco sodding Malfoy had NOT just completely ignored him. That little brat! Did he think he was too good to talk to them? Bloody little pureblood- The door opened.

"I am otherwise occupied at the present, Black. However, assuming you aren't going to start in on my supposed traitorous qualities again, I suppose I could talk to you later."

"Why you," the werewolf stepped on his love's foot again.

"What Sirius means to say," he picked up for his lover. "Is that it would be lovely to talk to you later, when you have the time. And that he is sorry for is entirely brash words earlier, he was out of line." The were then looked at the man next to him. "Weren't you, Sirius?"

The ex-con growled, but stared locked eyes with Draco. "I was wrong, Malfoy. I was looking at you as a manifestation of all the things I grew up with, all the things I so loathe. I had no place to say those things about you. I don't know whether you're actually like that, but I would like to find out. For some reason you make Harry happy, and I would really like to see the side of you that will help me understand why."

For a second, the Slytherin's composure slipped and he looked utterly gobsmacked. The mask was quickly returned however, and with a regal nod he retreated back into his room and shut the door.

Remus just laughed as he followed behind his lover, watching the man mutter "for Harry" over and over. It was good, that he and the blond would be talking things out soon. He just hoped the man's temper didn't make itself known and caused a repeat performance.


End file.
